A vehicle front portion structure is known which is equipped with a pair of front side members that are disposed at both sides of a power unit, branch frames that extend in the vehicle front direction and outward in the vehicle width direction from the front side members, and coupling members that couple front end portions of the branch frames and the front side members to one another (e.g., see JP-A No. 2012-214211).
In the vehicle front portion structure disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-214211, during a vehicle frontal crash on the vehicle width direction outer side of the front side member (hereinafter this crash mode will be called a “small overlap crash”), a load (lateral load) directed inward in the vehicle width direction is transmitted to the power unit via the branch frame. Because of this, the load is transmitted via the power unit to the front side member on the opposite side of the crash side, and crash performance with respect to a small overlap crash is improved. Furthermore, as a technology relating to a small overlap crash, JP-A No. 2012-166743, for example, is known.